a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing head assembly for carrying out recording/reproducing of data with respect to a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic disk and to a process for preparing the magnetic head assembly.
b. Background Art
Various magnetic head assemblies have been proposed heretofore for recording/reproducing data with respect to a magnetic recording medium. One known magnetic recording/reproducing head assembly as disclosed in Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 50-93127 utilizes a thin film forming technique.
The magnetic recording/reproducing head assembly disclosed in the publication has, at an end portion of its head base, a thin-film laminate including a magnetoresistance element and insulating films, conductive films having exciting coils formed thereon, soft magnetic films functioning as magnetic poles, which are formed on opposite sides of the magnetoresistance element. This magnetic head assembly, however, has a structural drawback that the recording gap can not be short because there are provided various films such as the magnetoresistance element, the insulating films and the conductive films within the recording gap defined between the soft magnetic films.
To solve this problem, a magnetic head assembly as disclosed in Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 51-148411 has been proposed. This prior art magnetic head assembly comprises a conductive film with an exciting coil formed thereon and soft magnetic films provided on opposite sides of the conductive film. A magnetoresistance element is provided not between the soft magnetic films but outside the soft magnetic film, adjacent thereto. The head assembly further comprises magnetic films provided on opposite sides of the magnetoresistance element for the purpose of magnetic shield. These films are formed on one end of a base of the magnetic head assembly.
Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 60-121506 discloses a bulk magnetic recording/reproducing head assembly. This magnetic head assembly, however, is far from practicable. It is quite difficult to connect lead wires directly to either side of a magnetoresistance element having a very narrow reproducing track width because there are no provision for the lead connection. It is further difficult to positioning the magnetoresistane element accurately.
The former two prior art magnetic head assemblies as described above have the magnetoresistance element for detecting the reproducing magnetic field and the soft magnetic films for generating the recording magnetic field. These films are formed precisely by the thin-film forming technique. Therefore, these head assemblies can provide not only excellent S/N ratio and recording/reproducing characteristics, but is capable of improving the recording density.
These magnetic head assemblies, on the other hand, have such a disadvantage that all the element and films are formed by the film forming technique and needs many film forming steps Especially, KOKAI No. 51-148411 additionally includes magnetic films for establishing a magnetic shield and they require additional film forming steps therefor, resulting in additional increase of the manufacturing cost.
The conductive film having an exciting coil formed thereon requires many steps to be prepared. The magnetic head assembly comprising a plurality of conductive layers, therefore, needs a number of steps, which will lower the yield of the products and increase the cost of manufacturing.
Besides, the home appliance manufacturing section or computer manufacturing section of the industry has a keen interest in manufacturing competitive products of quality having a good recording/reproducing characteristics at a lower cost.